


one true love

by Fierysky



Series: Daisy x Robbie [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Fic, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes and the Ghost Rider weren't able to stay at SHIELD and he left Daisy with a reminder of their night together. The entire team rallies around Daisy.





	one true love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Daisy x Robbie! My writing style and voice has changed, so I decided to make this its own story.

**6 weeks**

“Congratulations! It's official.”  A soft smile played on Jemma’s lips.

“But are you sure?” Daisy jumped down from the exam table and clutched Jemma’s lab coat. “Like, what if there’s a mistake.”

“Daisy, we took a urine  _ and _ a blood sample.” Jemma placed her hand on Daisy's. “Plus the dozen pregnancy tests  _ you've _ taken.”

“But what if-”

“Let’s be rational.” Jemma led Daisy so they could sit together.  “You have options. Everything we discuss here is confidential.” They clasped each other's hands and Daisy's were as cold and clammy as Jemma's. “You don't have to go through with-”

“I know,” Daisy’s voice was raspy. “That's all I've been thinking about. What's the best choice.” She stared at their entwined hands.

“It's a big decision, take your time,” Jemma leaned in to wipe Daisy’s cheek as a tear rolled down. “I support you no matter what.”

Daisy clutched Jemma, breaking down in tears. 

Robbie was gone, but she had her friends.

**_8_** **_weeks_**

“Just my goddamn luck,” Daisy growled as she snapped on her kickboxing gloves. “To get knocked up after a one night stand.” She kicked the heavy bag viciously. “While on freaking birth control.” She punched the bag twice, then a third time for good measure. “Robbie Reyes and his super sperm better stay gone.” A roundhouse kick with her quake power sent the heavy bag flying across the room.

It was the third one that week. 

Mack, the only person who would spar with her now, wisely kept silent.

**10 weeks**

“You know, Daisy,” Jemma cut her cantaloupe piece into bite-sized pieces. “You're not  _ technically _ eating for two.” She daintily speared a piece and surveyed her friend and the two laden plates in front of her.

“Thanks for the concern, Simmons,” Daisy shoveled a heaped forkful of eggs and hash browns smothered in ketchup into her mouth. “You gonna ‘inish tha?” 

Jemma was still deciphering her words when Daisy reached over and took her last piece of fruit. “Thanks!”

**13 weeks**

The day was a blur after the ultrasound. 

It was real. 

A baby. 

A _life_. The size of a lemon?

Lincoln was gone. 

Robbie was God knows where and she was having his baby. 

Daisy stayed in her room for the rest of the day and sobbed throughout the night.

**16 weeks**

“Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once,” Melinda May made eye contact with every person in the room. “Anyone who puts their hand on Daisy's stomach without her permission _will_ lose it. Am I clear?” 

“Yes ma’am!”

**18 weeks**

“Excuse me!” Daisy smiled brightly at Agent Prince. “Were you aware Shield HQ is a fragrance-free environment?” 

“Why would I be aware of that?” he asked quizzically. 

Daisy threw up on his shoes.

**20 weeks**

Daisy didn’t sleep, she spent the entire night researching car seats, genetics, and breastfeeding. And traveling to other dimensions.

There was a plethora of information for the baby, but nothing that would hint to Robbie returning.

**22 weeks**

“But don't you want to  _ know _ ?” Yoyo, who normally moved at a brisk pace, was breaking a sweat trying to keep up with Daisy who was speed walking around the base. “Please! This isn't the dark ages. I have a baby shower to plan!” Yoyo tried to look at pitiful as possible. 

“That won't work on us,” Daisy rubbed her bump. “And I want to be surprised. Plan a gender neutral shower.” 

“ _Pero-_ ” Yoyo began.

Daisy, sensing her friend was going to bring up  _ his _name, spun on her heel. “Bathroom break, see you later!” She scurried away, moving surprisingly fast. 

**25 weeks - East LA**

“Daisy? Is everything okay?” Gabe began, surprised to see her.  His eyes widened when saw her belly. “Are you pregnant?” he gasped.

“No, just a really big lunch,” she quipped as she entered the house. 

“Oh, my bad,” Gabe looked even more confused. 

Daisy rolled her eyes as she closed the door and was about to call him an idiot when he spoke up. 

“Good thing, cause we don't even know when Robbie will be back.” 

Daisy shut the door softly. 

“I'm pregnant, Gabe,” she said softly. “It's Robbie's.”

“Is it going to be a superhero baby?” Gabe breathed. “Cool!”

Daisy didn’t know whether to laugh or smack him. “So far, it's tracking to be a normal baby, sorry to disappoint you.”

“I’m going to be a tío!” Gabe was laughing. “Robbie finally got something right!”

Daisy didn’t want to talk about Robbie and fell silent.

“Hey, this is going to be awesome,” Gabe held her hand. “Can I send comics for the baby?”

Daisy smiled, touching her belly. “You can send whatever you want. Now let me hear about school. You still on track to graduate early?”

Gabe smirked. “As if you’d expect anything less. Or my nephew.”

They argued for the rest of the evening whether it would be a girl or a boy.

**28 weeks**

“You’ll make a great mom,” Coulson patted Daisy on the shoulder. “I know it.”

“You’re just saying that.” Daisy frowned, even as she held her stomach. “I don’t know the first thing about being a good mom-”

“Hey,” Coulson interrupted her. “I do. Her name was Julie Coulson. And I know she would have loved you. Don’t sell yourself short, Daisy.”

Daisy bit her lip as she handed in her report to Coulson, changing the subject.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Phil promised. “You’re a good person. You will be an amazing mother.”

Daisy’s eyes misted. Maybe Coulson was right?

**32 weeks**

“Fitz?” Daisy’s eyes widened “What's  this?”

“For the baby, obviously.” Fitz’s voice was muffled behind a toffee colored stuffed monkey twice his size, its floppy arms hiding his face. 

“I think it might be a suffocation hazard?” Daisy commented as she opened her room door wider to allow him in.

Fitz clutched the monkey defensively. “It's for the nursery in your new place. And I didn't hear you complain about the chemistry set from Jemma.” 

Daisy laughed softly, as she accepted the monkey, squishing its round belly to her own. “Hey baby, feel what Uncle Fitz brought. It's for you.” 

“Hello little one, sorry I haven't been by lately." Fitz crouched down and spoke into Daisy's belly. "Working on something very important with your Aunt Jemma. Have I told you about the space-time continuum yet?”

Daisy buried her head in the plush monkey, and a few tears escaped as Fitz cooed some more. She and her baby were so loved. 

“Fitz,” she exclaimed, as she touched her belly. “The baby’s kicking.” 

“‘Course it is,” Fitz straightened up, his chest puffing out. “Brainy, this one is going to be. Just like her Uncle Fitz.” 

Daisy’s impulsively drew Fitz into a hug. “Thank you for the monkey.” 

Fitz wasn't ashamed of his wet eyes. “We'll always be there for you and the baby.”

They chatted a bit, as Daisy caught him up on her apartment hunting, and he went over his research. 

“Daisy, I wanted to ask you something,” Fitz began nervously. “Do you want me to try to find-”

“Don't say it,” Daisy stepped back, placing her hand on her belly. “I don't want false hope.”

“But I got Jemma back!” Fitz exclaimed. “When  _ nobody _ believed me. I can at least try-” 

“And I don't want to live my life thinking what if,” she argued. “My baby deserves all my attention, not my absent baby daddy.”

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck, as he watched Daisy blink back tears. Her face was rounder and softer and she glowed. But every so often, she'd look so forlorn as she touched her belly.  

“I'll try to make more time to visit,  yeah?” Fitz exhaled. “Never thought I'd be an Uncle, being an only child and all.” 

“Jemma said the same thing.”  Daisy wiped her face and smiled. “About being an Aunt.”

“And together we'll make sure your little petal will be the most brilliant baby on base.”

“Stop with that damn nickname!”

**34 weeks**

May sprang out of bed when she heard the first light rap. Only bad news came at 3 am and her heart dropped when she opened her door.

Daisy was on the other side. 

She shuffled from foot to foot, wrapped in a bright yellow blanket and clutching a pillow. She looked at the floor when May stepped forward. 

“Daisy!” May’s voice was urgent. “What’s happening? Is the baby okay?” She wanted to reach out, to hug her but she didn't know how. 

Daisy finally looked up, her chin quivering. “Baby’s fine,” she choked out. “But I'm not.”

“Oh Daisy,” May exhaled, drawing her closer, the pregnant belly between them a reminder of irrevocable changes. 

“I'm so scared,” Daisy let May lead her in the room, as hot tears trailed down her face. “I don't want to sleep alone.”

“It will be fine,” May was resuming her efficient manner. “I'll make you some tea and-”

“I came here cause you won't lie to me,” Daisy flung her pillow. “It's not okay.” She sat heavily on May’s bed. “I can't take care of myself, how am I going to take care of a baby?” 

May quietly picked up the pillow and laid it on the bed. “What is bothering you?”

“Daycare. Breastfeeding. Labor.” Daisy picked up her pillow. “ I don’t have my shit together. I can’t take care of a baby.”

Melinda sat down next to her and held her hand.

“I think I’m making a mistake,” Daisy confessed. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Even if you were,” Melinda’s voice was soft but sure. “You’re not alone, and the baby isn’t alone. You carry the baby, and we will carry you.”

Daisy slept with May that night, and every night, till the baby came.

**41 weeks, Labor and Delivery ward**

“Give me a fucking epidural right now or I swear to fucking God, I will quake this place to kingdom come!”

The head nurse was dumbfounded. She knew the patient was special because she was Inhuman, but why were there half a dozen people glaring at her?

~

**Later that night.**

“You were right, it is a girl!” Simmons breathed. 

“It was a 50-50 chance,” Daisy’s voice was hoarse.

“Any idea of a name?” Yoyo asked. Mack rubbed her shoulder and she leaned into him.

“Well, I wanted a name to represent family,” Daisy began, her eyes closing. She was so tired but she needed to do this. She looked down at her baby girl, with her 10 fingers and 10 toes, and bright pink cheeks and a shock of jet-black hair.

Melinda and Phil looked at each other, while Jemma and Fitz held each other’s hands. 

“Her name is Juliana,” Daisy announced, nuzzling her sleeping baby.  “For Coulson’s mom, Julie.  And part of May’s middle name. And her mom. Lian.”

No one mentioned Robbie Reyes, and what he would want.

“Juliana Johnson, eh?” Mack said, pulling Yoyo closer to him as a memory of a girl in pigtails flashed. 

“Juliana Reyes Johnson,” Daisy corrected. The least she could do was give him part of the last name.

Everyone agreed it was a beautiful name.

~

**Niflhiem**

A day in Hell could be a hundred on Earth and now Robbie had no idea where he was.He’d crossed through the portal, clutching the red bag from Jiaying.

Daisy could’ve forgotten him by now, thought he’d abandoned her, not coming back. The thought of Jiaying’s words, that he’d be a father, carried him. 

He closed his eyes and thought about his mother, Juliana, and he had a moment of panic when he couldn't remember her face.

But then it came back. Smiling eyes and long black hair always in a bun. If only she could have met Daisy.

Robbie steeled himself as he made it to another travel point. No time to bemoan the past, Daisy and the baby was his future, and he needed to get to them.

**Author's Note:**

> So the names are actually canon! Robbie's mother's name is Juliana, and Coulson's mom's name is Julie. Also, Daisy's birthday is in July, but I didn't want to beat the point to death :) Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
